Best Friends: Better Lovers
by Miriam Campuzano
Summary: Lo que comienza como un proyecto de hacer un bebé por "sólo negocio", pronto se convierte en días y noches de pasión salvaje, que nunca supieron que ellos podrían compartir. Hermione, la siempre lógica y estable, se pregunta si quedar embarazada de Draco era una buena idea ya que ahora lo quiere en el papel de marido y padre también.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Adaptación de la novela Best Friends: Better Lover de Kelly Wallace, así que la historia es suya. Los personajes son de J.K**

* * *

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger han sido los mejores amigos desde la niñez y ambos han aceptado que ellos siempre permanecerán solteros. Hermione se aproxima rápidamente a los treinta y decide convertirse en madre soltera, aunque ella necesite "un donante".

Después de discutir las cosas con Draco, pensando y manifestando cada uno de ellos que nadie es lo suficientemente conveniente, Draco ofrece sus servicios.

Lo que comienza como un proyecto de hacer un bebé por "sólo negocio", pronto se convierte en días y noches de pasión salvaje, que nunca supieron que ellos podrían compartir. Hermione, la siempre lógica y estable, se pregunta si quedar embarazada de Draco era una buena idea ya que ahora lo quiere en el papel de marido y padre también.

¿Pero podrá Draco dejar su atormentado pasado destruyendo cualquier oportunidad hacia una vida familiar feliz?

* * *

**Subiré el primer capitulo, aun que es mas bien el prólogo, hoy. Espero subir el próximo capitulo el sábado.**

**Besos! **


	2. Prólogo

**Hola!**

**Bueno, esto es una adaptación de Kelly Wallace**

**Espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Personajes son de J.K y la historia es de Kelly Wallaces (nada es mio u.u)**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Draco Malfoy se sentó en la pequeña silla cromada del Hospital St. Thomas de Londres, sosteniendo la mano de su mejor amigo. Brian Granger se veía como un boxeador perdiendo en el décimo asalto. Su tez terrosa, sus labios magullados e hinchados. Un corte largo y púrpura, cosido con hilo grueso dibujaba una línea irregular desde su sien hasta su mandíbula.

Era un maldito desastre.

—Quiero que cuides a Herms por mí. No quiero que vaya a algún maldito hogar de acogida. —La voz de Brian era un susurro forzado mientras luchaba por su vida.

Draco intentaba ignorar las IV, el monitor cardiaco y otros aparatos que estaban atados a su compañero de infancia como largos tentáculos de insectos robóticos. El olor del desinfectante hacía revolver su estómago mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Oye, hombre, aún no te vas. —Draco intentó mantener su voz firme—. No puedes irte, Bri, eres todo lo que tiene Herms en este mundo. Demonios —se rió—, eres todo lo que yo tengo.

Los Grangers siempre habían sido la segunda familia de Draco. Era más familia para él de lo que habían sido sus propios padres. Los conocía desde los cinco años, cuando se mudaron a la casa de enfrente. Había estado ahí el día en que trajeron a Hermione desde el hospital, dos días después de su nacimiento; ahora era una chica de diecisiete años de pelo rizado, cara pecosa y poco femenina. Cuando sus propios padres fallecieron seis años atrás, los Grangers lo habían recibido, tratándolo como uno de ellos.

Él ya había perdido a sus padres biológicos, aunque no había perdido un gran amor ahí, sólo recuerdos horribles, pero ahora, había perdido a sus padres sustitutos también. Estaría perdido si perdía también a su mejor amigo.

—Vamos, amigo. —Draco sacudió suavemente el hombro de Brian cuando él fue a la deriva, ojos cerrados, respirando erráticamente—. Herms te necesita.

Brian gimió de dolor, tosiendo guturalmente. Draco casi lo pierde.

—Déjame llamar a la enfermera. Te dará algo para el dolor. —Se levantó, extendiendo su 1,90 m, muy delgado años atrás, ahora musculoso, listo para correr hacia la puerta.

Brian sujetó su mano para detenerlo. Sus ojos café se abrieron, aunque incoherentes.

—¡Draco! —Fue un ronco susurro—. Prométeme que te harás cargo de Herms.

—Sí. —Draco parpadeó varias veces. Pellizcando el puente de su nariz con su mano libre, luchó contra el vacío reuniéndose en su pecho—. Por supuesto que lo haré. —Brian relajó su agarre.

—Gracias, amigo. Ahora puedo irme en paz. —Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente. Una suave sonrisa curvó un lado de su boca hinchada.

—No vas a ninguna parte. —Draco no quería que él se rindiera.

—Oye, no estés tan desanimado, hombre. Voy al cielo. —Su sonrisa se veía débil mientras decía—: Al menos, eso espero. —Una risa salió de su pecho.

Draco se quedó de pie junto a la cama de hospital, mirando las prístinas sábanas blancas y al joven que estaba aproximadamente del mismo color. El mismo hombre que había sido su mejor amigo la mayor parte de sus veinticuatro años. Nunca se había sentido tan desolado en toda su vida. ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Esperar hasta que la cruel mano de la muerte reclamara a Brian Granger, justo como lo había hecho con Jane y Henry Granger? ¿Justo como lo había hecho con sus propios padres?

Sí, demonios, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Eso y rezar. Ninguna actividad le traía consuelo.

Draco maldijo suavemente, apretando su mandíbula contra la tormenta de dolor que estaba sintiendo otra vez. Un dolor tan intenso que había esperado nunca más volver a experimentar. Aun así, aquí estaba por tercera vez en las últimas 24 horas.

Cuando Brian se quedó quieto, muy quieto, el corazón de Draco saltó hasta su garganta. Viendo que el monitor cardiaco aún sonaba a intervalos regulares, dejó salir un largo y tembloroso suspiro y se relajó un poco, pero estaba demasiado tenso para volver a sentarse.

Se alegraba de que Herms no estuviera ahí para ver esto. Se había vuelto loca la noche anterior después de que escuchó acerca del accidente automovilístico. Él casi había hecho lo mismo.

La mirada de Draco siguió las elaboradas respiraciones de Brian, el superficial sube y baja de su pecho. El asqueroso borracho podría añadir otra mella en su cinturón antes de que la noche terminara. Brian se veía mal. Realmente mal.

Él y Herms habían sido invitados a ir con ellos la noche anterior, pero él tenía que trabajar y Herms quería dormir un poco más antes de lanzar en el juego de beisbol que se celebraría en su secundaria.

Ella no fue al juego. Él no fue a trabajar. Si hubieran ido a la barbacoa la noche anterior, ambos estarían probablemente muertos.

Por cómo se sentía ahora, él deseaba estarlo.

Esta noche, Herms volvería a casa con él. Quizás se estaría quedando en su casa por los próximos quién-sabe-por-cuánto-tiempo. Tendría dieciocho en un par de meses. Conociéndola, duplicaría sus horas en el departamento de la tienda y encontraría su propio lugar. Hermione era así de independiente. Esa maldita testaruda.

—¿Draco? —Brian frunció el ceño mientras intentaba enfocarse.

—Estoy aquí. —Trevor se inclinó, cerca del pulverizado rostro de Brian para que él pudiera verlo—. ¿Qué necesitas? Sólo dime. Te lo traeré.

—Sólo una cosa más. —Soltó una breve carcajada—. Seguramente tengo un montón de peticiones para ser un hombre que se está muriendo, ¿verdad?

—Nah. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

—Cuando me vaya, quiero que tengas una cerveza para mí. Escuché que Dios no admite licor en el Cielo. —Sonrió de nuevo, un infantil hoyuelo apareciendo en su mejilla izquierda. Un recordatorio de lo joven que era. Demasiado joven para morir.

Draco dejó salir un bufido divertido.

—Te diré qué, Bri. —Intentó no mostrar las lágrimas en su voz—. Bajaré una colección completa.

Brian levantó una débil mano, levantando su pulgar. La próxima cosa que Draco escuchó, fue el estruendo del monitor cardiaco. Sintió la mano de Brian deslizarse de la suya. No tuvo que mirar a la máquina para saber que estaba fibrilado.

Brian Granger, capitán de su equipo de soccer universitario, futuro psicólogo, rompe corazones de al menos cinco mujeres al mes, su único mejor amigo, estaba muerto.

No voy a comenzar a llorar, se consoló Draco, descansando su cabeza en la baranda lateral de la cama. Alejó cualquier pensamiento balístico, cuando todo lo que quería hacer ahora era matar al desgraciado hijo de puta que hizo esto. Pero no podía. La violencia no resolvía nada, como bien sabía. Pasó distraídamente un dedo por el bulto de su nariz, deslizando el índice bajo su ojo izquierdo para limpiar una lágrima que se había derramado.

Además, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza. Tenía que decirle a Hermione. Desde este día en adelante, él era su familia y ella la de él. Estaban solos en el mundo. Todo lo que tenían a partir de este momento era el uno al otro.

Antes de que Draco tuviera una oportunidad para meditar cualquier horrible pensamiento, la puerta se abrió, una espuma de color blanco y gris-verde atravesando la puerta, derramándose hacia la cama en donde aún yacía Brian.

Alguien lo empujó lejos para que ellos pudieran intentar resucitarlo. Las voces eran fuertes mientras gritaban indicaciones. Toda la escena alcanzó pronto un punto alto de frustración.

Con los miembros temblando y el cerebro entumecido, Draco se dio la vuelta y dejó al equipo médico con sus inútiles esfuerzos para traer de regreso al muerto.

Mientras tastabillaba en el pasillo infinito, se dirigió hacia la salida, sabiendo que pronto estaría enfrentando la situación más difícil en su vida: decirle a Hermione que su hermano estaba muerto y que él le cuidaría.

Lamentablemente, ellos nunca se llevaron bien.

* * *

**Y bien que opinan?**

**dejen sus reviews!**


	3. Once años más tarde

**Bueno decidí subir el capitulo antes, ¿por que? por que estoy feliz n.n**

**Ya saben, la historia es de Kelly Wallace y los personajes de J.K (aún no trato de dominar el mundo así que no son míos... aún)**

* * *

Once años más tarde.

Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo mientras Draco yacía

sobre el sofá como oropel en un árbol de Navidad. Ambos tenían un envase de un cuarto de su comida china favorita.

Hermione comía gambas agridulces con arroz al vapor, mientras que Draco devoraba su pollo Kung Pao, extra picante. Esta era su cena habitual de los viernes por la noche y conversación profunda que les garantizaban poner las viejas células cerebrales a resoplar y jadear.

El tema de esta noche: la maternidad siendo soltera.

—Quiero decir, estoy cerca de los treinta años de edad —dijo Hermione, señalándolo con un tenedor de plástico blanco—. He renunciado a todo, excepto a buscar un esposo. Mi reloj biológico está sonando. No quiero perder los años fértiles que me quedan esperando a que el Príncipe Encantado llegue y me alce en brazos. —Bufó, poniendo el tenedor y el envase de cartón vacío sobre la mesa de café frente a ella—. Podría estar muerta y enterrada antes de que él llegara. De hecho, tengo serias dudas de si hay un hombre para mí allá afuera en el mundo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Draco alrededor de su último bocado de pollo—. Creo que yo también permaneceré solo, pero en mi caso, es por decisión propia.

—Podría ser una madre soltera. —Hermione se recostó contra el sofá, arrastrando sus rodillas hasta el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas—. Muchas mujeres lo han hecho. ¿Por qué yo no? Sólo tengo que encontrar un tipo al que conozca razonablemente bien y de esa manera no estaría corriendo riesgos de contraer alguna enfermedad horrible, invitarlo a irse a la cama conmigo y luego, cuando me embarace, termino la relación. —Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia él—. Lo único que quiero es un bebé.

—No sé si deba o no tomarte en serio.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Un encogimiento de hombros lentamente levantó los hombros de Draco.

—No lo sé. Las mujeres tienen un modo extraño de vez en cuando, sobre todo en ciertos momentos durante el mes. Se vuelven locas, lloronas y en tu caso, melancólica.

—Sabes que puedes ser un completo imbécil a veces. —Ella sorbió por la nariz, entrelazando los dedos distraídamente a través de uno de sus rizos.

—Está bien, está bien. —Draco levantó una mano, masticando su último maní cubierto de salsa—. Estás buscando un padre sustituto para crear un bebé. Para agregar el elemento definitivo a tu bien estructurada vida.

Hermione asintió.

Draco levantó las cejas. Podría ir con ella en esto.

—Serías una gran madre. Pareces preparada. Bien, te ayudaré a elegir un padre. —Hermione sonrió y luego le sacó la lengua cuando dijo: —Aunque creo que esta es una idea descabellada. ¿Qué hay de Cormac Mclaggen de la sección de autos? —preguntó, dejando su contenedor vacío al lado del de Hermione en la mesa. Se movió a una posición más horizontal, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo del sofá, los pies descalzos apoyados en el otro extremo.

—¿Has visto sus manos? ¿Toda esa grasa? —Hermione se estremeció—. ¡No lo dejaría tocarme en un radio de tres metros!

Draco dejó escapar una risa divertida.

Hermione se puso de pie, levantando su pie cubierto por el calcetín para que ella pudiera sentarse en el sofá. Cuando estuvo sentada y cómoda, Draco puso las piernas en la parte superior de los muslos de Hermione, mirándola a través de sus pestañas inferiores.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó ella secamente. Cuando él sonrió, ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no intentó retirar las grandes y peludas piernas que se extendían por todas partes.

Draco clavó la punta de un dedo en la boca, sumido en sus pensamientos, y luego lo sacó y espetó:

—¡Tengo una idea!

Hermione gimió.

—Por favor, no otra de tus pésimas ideas.

—¿Dime cuándo he tenido una única pésima idea?

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿qué tal el momento en el que te comprometiste a hacernos ricos, insistiendo en que la seda hecha en casa era el mercado perfecto? Entonces, sin previo aviso, trajiste más de dos mil gusanos de seda en diez diferentes acuarios, mirándome con esos ojos marrones de cachorrito triste que tienes, rogando por mi ayuda. ¡Cómo si yo supiera qué hacer con dos mil gusanos de seda! Varias semanas más tarde, tuvimos una manada entera de polillas blancas, trescientos cadáveres de capullos y ni el más mínimo retazo de seda.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Eso fue diferente.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tal la vez que alquilaste un carrito de perros calientes y tuvimos a una de tus muñecas rubias empujándolo por todas las calles del centro de la ciudad vistiendo un bikini?

—Hey, —interrumpió Draco—, hice 500 euros ese día vendiendo perritos calientes.

—Es verdad. También perdiste hasta el último centimo cuando tuviste que pagar la multa que recibiste por vender sin licencia, y como-se- llame fue arrestada por exposición indecente. —Lil rió—. Sin embargo tengo que admitir que tu proyecto de gimnasio ha sido recibido bastante bien. Estoy asombrada de que todos esos arrogantes cabezas de músculo se hayan unido en los últimos dos años. ¡Hombres!

—Ahora, ¿quieres oír mi idea o no?

—Escuchémosla, Einstein.

Draco fingió indignación.

—¿Qué hay de Neville, de Electrónica?

Hermione arrugó su nariz respingona y pecosa.

—Otra pésima idea de Draco Malfoy. Es demasiado débil.

—¿Blaise Zabini? —Tan pronto como le dijo el nombre del hombre, supo que era una mala idea.

—Blaise Zabini, ¿eh? —Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora. Tampoco perdió esa chispa malvada en sus ojos. —¿Quieres decir el buenote-del-mes, modelo de la página central de Playgirl, hazme-daño, Blaise Zabini?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta la forma en que dices eso.

—Ahora, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—En todos los años en que te he conocido, no he visto ni una vez que sea tu libido la que decida. Definitivamente no será Blaise Zabini.

—Oh, deja de actuar como un hermano celoso.

Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras señalaba hacia su pecho.

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? —Se quedó en silencio antes de decir —: oh, diablos, tal vez sólo estoy un poco celoso, pero tengo que cuidarte. Ese hombre tiene un ego diez veces más grande que su cuerpo de noventa kilos y el doble de mujeres haciendo fila para adorarlo.

—¿Y?

—Blaise no. —Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Por qué no? —Hermione distraídamente pasó una uña sobre la cicatriz en la rodilla derecha de él. La cirugía había sido años atrás, sin embargo, todavía cojeaba cuando estaba cansado o el clima estaba demasiado frío. Vivir en el brumoso Londres hacía estragos en él muy a menudo.

—Estoy segura de que sería una noche que nunca olvidaría. —Su mirada viajó muy lejos antes de volver a enfocarse en Draco. Luego tiró de uno de los pelos de sus piernas, por lo que él grito. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, sólo para molestarlo.

—¡Hey! —Frotando su pierna. —Mejor ten cuidado, píldora.

Hermione hizo caso omiso de su advertencia y continuó diciendo:

—No tendría que preocuparme respecto a involucrarme emocionalmente con él, ya que sólo se ama a sí mismo. —Sonrió, mostrando los mismos hoyuelos que Brian tenía—. Además, saldría con un hermoso bebé de todo esto—. Suspiró.

—Blaise no. —Draco bajó los pies al suelo, salvándose de golpear la nariz de Hermione por una fracción de pulgada y se sentó erguido.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no, si puedo preguntar?

Inclinándose hacia delante con los antebrazos en las rodillas, juntó los dedos debajo de la barbilla, Draco pensó mucho y rápido.

—Él es... uh... él es gay. —Chasqueó los dedos, señalando con la cabeza en su dirección—. ¡Eso es, es gay!

La boca de Hermione se abrió.

—¿Blaise Zabini? ¿Gay? ¡Pero es tan guapo!

Draco se levantó a buscarse otra cerveza, murmurando:

—Sí, bueno, la gente puede sorprenderte estos días. —Se sentía como una escoria diciéndole a Hermione esa mentira, pero no podía soportar la idea de que el cuerpo de Blaise maltratara al de ella, pequeño, como si no fuera nada más que un pedazo de carne. Otra de sus fanáticas admiradoras. Hermione necesitaba ser tratada con cuidado, venerada con ternura, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

Abrió la nevera, sacando una clara botella de cuello largo, girando la tapa y tragando largo y profundo mientras estudiaba a la mujer en la sala de estar que estaba limpiando la mesa de los escombros de su cena.

Llevaba una descolorida camiseta de soccer azul. LA PILDORA y el número dieciséis escritos al frente y en las espalda con grandes letras y números blancos, aunque ahora estaban pálidos y agrietados. Él le había dado esa camiseta para su decimosexto cumpleaños y le sorprendía que todavía la usara después de todos estos años. Cada vez que lo veía en ella, pensaba que se dirigiría a la basura en vez de recibir otro lavado. Pero ella era muy sentimental y continuaba aferrándose.

Cuando era más joven, Hermione había heredado el título de "Herms la píldora", un apodo que le dio el propio Draco. Él siempre estaba quejándose de cómo se atravesaba, siendo una plaga que los perseguía a él y Brian a todos lados cuando eran niños. Un verdadero dolor en el culo. Una píldora.

A medida que pasaban los años, el nombre de píldora se fue pegando, pero Draco ya no la consideraba una plaga. Por el contrario, era su mejor amiga. Su compañera. Su consuelo. También era una insignificante de nariz pecosa y pelo rizado que lo ponía de los nervios de vez en cuando.

Pasándolo mientras se quedaba en la puerta de la cocina, Hermione dejó los cartones vacíos en el basurero plástico color naranja ubicado al lado de la nevera, cerrando la puerta que él había dejado abierta y recogiendo la tapa que había tirado hacia la papelera, pero que había caído en el suelo.

—Realmente eres todo un patán.

Ella fue a pararse al lado de Draco, tomando distraídamente la botella de cerveza vacía que le pasó, desechándola en la basura. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia él, masticando pensativamente su labio inferior.

—Eso sólo deja al viejo señor Flitwick de ropa de cama. ¡No estoy tan desesperada!

Un suspiro se filtró de sus pulmones cuando volvió a entrar en la sala, sentándose en el sofá con estampado de hojas.

—Todos los demás están casados, hablando al respecto, o no aptos de cualquier manera. Realmente quiero un bebé, Draco. —Le dio una mirada de lamento—. ¿No hay nadie que estaría dispuesto a dormir conmigo un par de veces para que yo pudiera tener mi bebé?

Empujándose a si mismo lejos del marco de la puerta, Draco fue a sentarse junto a Hermione, sus muslos desnudos tocándose.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —sugirió, sorprendiendo a los dos.

* * *

**¿Por que se habrá ofrecido Draco? Creo que ni el mismo lo sabe jajajaja**

**Que les parecio? dejen sus comentarios porfa!**

**Muchas gracias a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y le dieron follow, enserio que me hicieron el día**

**Los amo, besos :***

**No olviden sus reviews r.r**


End file.
